Melting Snowflakes
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: Winter has come, and Rin's kimono is way to thin to protect her from the cold. Sesshomaru goes in search of one... and doesn't expect a Youkai Tamer to be there. SesshomaruXoc OneShot


**Melting Snowflakes**

**Moi: **First Inu-fic out! Yay!

**Jaken:** And it just HAS to be about my Lord Sesshomaru! -Mumble/groan-

**Moi: **DISCLAIMER, JAKEN!!!

**Jaken: **-Stammers- S-she o-o-owns not-thing!! Except Uni!!

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru set off to find a warmer kimono for Rin; the snow season had started early this year. The Hot Springs were still very warm, and there was none of the white, cold, fluffy flakes or frozen water to be seen. There was someone in the water; it didn't smell like a demon, so Sesshomaru decided it was Human. Not just any human, either; a female Youkai tamer. He got a bit closer to the pool of steamy water; careful not to alert her of his presence. Her blue floral kimono rested on a nearby branch; the pasty flowers accented it with beautiful water drops that looked like crystal. She hummed a wordless song to herself, and seeming completely content, flipped her lengthy onyx tresses over her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she slowly looked around her, as if searching for something. Then her wandering orbs landed on him; and they widened a considerable amount. Blinking a few times, she looked from the water to Sesshomaru.

"Did you come for a bath, Taiyoukai?" she motioned to the waves of hot water around her. "I don't mind if you join me, my other Youkai bathe with me sometimes."

Now, Sesshomaru looked taken aback. "This Sesshomaru does _not_ take baths with lowly humans like yourself."

"Suit yourself, Lord Sesshomaru," she shrugged and closed her eyes. "But you do look terribly cold. Might I ask why a great Lord is out in the forest at the first snowfall?"

"This Sesshomaru does not have to answer to you."

"Whatever. Could it be that you are homeless? Traveling? And possibly…" she looked over her shoulder at him "…lonely?"

The Lord of the Western Lands stood up, and asked "I know naught of your name."

"My name? Ah," she scoffed. "Not important to a great Demon Lord like you, now, is it?"

He started to remove his sash and armor; then away with his shoes. "I've changed my mind about the bath."

"Nice." She turned around so he could finish undressing. "My name is Uni."

"Hn." He sloshed around in the depths of the pool, and settled while saying "My Ward is in need of a new kimono; she's only so small and can handle oh so much."

"A girl? So you _are_ traveling, huh…" she swam in the water with no shame as she stood up and stretched. "I probably have a spare back at the village, if you're willing to come along for the trip."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to pounce on her.

_**Just do it,**_his Youkai whispered. _**It's just a human; she wouldn't complain.**_

_Silence._

She grabbed something from her kimono. A small bottle with pink liquid rested in her palm.

"Some girl came by our village yesterday with a Hanyou," she stated. "The girl dropped this on the ground; and I picked it up. The label says 'Shampoo', whatever that is."

She popped the cap and put some in her hands and rubbed it into her hair. Sesshomaru looked from the bottle to Uni's hair. The bubbly substance dripped down into the warm waters beneath her; the trail leading down past--

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Did you want me to do your hair as well? It feels quite nice."

He though about this for a moment. "Do as you will."

She smiled softly and squirted more of the soapy substance into her hands; beginning to massage the scalp of the undressed Taiyoukai. He wanted to cringe away because of the strawberry-scented-shampoo. It was extremely annoying to his sensitive nose.

"Lean back so I can rinse it out, please."

_**And the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru takes orders from a human…**_his Youkai purred. _**Like to be controlled?**_

He felt the water run through his hair, and only then did Sesshomaru notice that Uni was on top of him, gently pouring water on his scalp.

"Enough."

Uni got off him and rinsed her own hair, and got out of the water.

"Feel free to follow me into the village," Uni said as she put her kimono back on. "That is, if you want a new kimono for your Ward."

The Great Demon Lord obeyed, and followed her out of the water.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived in the small village not long after. Some elderly folks waved to Uni, but quickly stopped when they saw Sesshomaru.

"Don't mind them," she whispered to Sesshomaru. "They're always like this when I bring a new demon into town."

"But I'm not yours, he said loudly back, with an almost indifferent tone.

Uni only smiled as she looked at him. A large house was up ahead, with a few little Neko Youkai playing in the front. Their faces lit up when they saw her, and immediately came running into Uni's arms.

"Hey, hey! Careful, children, I'm still a bit wet from my bath."

The children then turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"He has pretty hair," said one of the little girls, grabbing a strand from her spot on the ground. "Is he gonna stay with us too, Uni-dono?"

"No," she said simply, and turned to the Demon Lord. "He's getting a kimono for his Ward, a human girl. Go see if you or your sisters have any that you don't want or need."

They ran off, but soon returned with a pink Sakura festival kimono. "We don't need this one, she mumbled. "We're all to big for it now… so do you think this'll work?"

Uni turned to Lord Sesshomaru. He glanced at the kimono; it looked to be about Rin's size. He nodded, and then Uni took the light fabric from the Neko's small hands.

"Say goodbye to the Taiyoukai, children!" she smiled a fake smile, along with the other children. Then a smaller bird demon came running out of the home.

"Uni-dono! Uni-dono!"

"What's wrong?" she panicked. "Are you hurt?"

"Nope," the small bird demon chirped happily, her white hair in a loose bun. "But! I learned how to fly!!"

Uni watched the tiny wings on her back flutter, then she lifted herself off the ground; flying just above Uni's head.

"Marvelous!" Sesshomaru walked off as she said this, and didn't look back at the happy Youkai trainer behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Lord Sesshomaru! I was so worried about you!!" Rin cheered as he came back, covered lightly with snow and the scent of strawberries.

"Rin." He addressed her. "Put this on," he tossed the pink kimono lightly over to her, and watched her face light up with joy and happiness.

"Thank you, my Lord!" she ran off behind a tree to change, and Jaken couldn't help but wonder why his Lord Sesshomaru smelled like humans and strawberries.

Sesshomaru watched the night sky with the gray clouds. They slowly released white flurry snowflakes, and they fell down to the cold earth, gathering together. But they would melt, just like they did back at the village where Uni was.

_I bet she's melting the hearts of those children over and over again right now,_ he thought.

_**Like she did with you?**_

___Yes…_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


End file.
